Unlove You
by JamieMac26
Summary: They were too different, separated by so many obstacles, the biggest one being the woman who held his heart. She scoffed at her foolishness. She foolheartedly allowed him to sneak into her life, night after night.


Emma hadn't meant to walk to his house that night, but her feet had seemingly developed a mind of their own and she felt the tears start to build as she stood on the other side of the street, hidden in the shadows. She watched as he held the passenger side door open, his hand extended to help her down. Emma couldn't help the tightening in her chest as she watched him wrap an arm around her waist. Everyone knew that Stiles loved Lydia, but Lydia had never reciprocated those feelings, well, not until recently. Lately he had been spending more and more time with Lydia and the more time he spent with her, the more Emma's heart broke. She knew that she should stay away, keep him at an arm length's distance, tell him that it was over, but she hadn't been able to do it. Emma cringed as she witnessed Stiles lean in close, whispering something into Lydia's ear. The strawberry-blonde's face lit up, her head gracefully thrown back in laughter. Emma couldn't breathe and she sniffled as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

 _The soft patter on her window brought her from her reverie. She climbed out of bed and pushed the window open, "What are you doing here?" She smiled at the boy perched on her roof._

" _Oh, you know, stopping by to say hello," He threw his long legs into the room, dragging the rest of his lanky body with him._

" _What makes you think I wanted to say hello?"_

 _He smirked, jumping up onto her bed, "Maybe because you've wanted to say 'hello' every day this week."_

 _Emma couldn't stop her heart from flipping at the sight of the boy on her bed. She was falling for him, much harder than she ever should have. She knew that he didn't feel for her what she felt for him. She knew that his heart belonged to another, another who didn't love him back. So he came here, night after night, to snuggle next to a warm body. She craved his touch. She yearned for the way his lips on her skin made her feel. She shivered at the way his fingers made her quiver, the way her entire body pulsated when he made her come._

" _You're a long way off right now Emma, why don't you come over here and join me." Stiles patted the mattress next to him, his shirt having already been discarded._

Emma turned from the vision of love in front of her, heading in the direction of her house. She shuffled along the sidewalk, her thoughts a long ways away from her present state. Stiles didn't love her. Stiles never loved her. She allowed the tears to flow freely, not bothering to wipe them away. It never would have worked out anyway. They were too different, separated by so many obstacles, the biggest one being the woman who held his heart. She scoffed at her foolishness. She foolheartedly allowed him to sneak into her life, night after night.

 _The all too familiar sound of feet scraping along the shingles outside of her window made her soul start to flutter. She had already unlocked the window in full preparation of him making an appearance. His body appeared in her line of sight and she couldn't stop the grin that broke on her face._

" _Hey you! I missed you," He stumbled in, his foot catching on the sill._

 _Emma giggled, "You saw me at school only a few hours ago. How could you miss me already?"_

" _You know," He sat down, proceeding to pry his shoes from his feet, "We can't really talk to one another at school."_

 _She felt a twinge. A small, irritating pang that seemed to appear more often than she wished. "Oh, that little thing. I guess I'd miss me too if I could only look and not touch."_

 _He held his hands out to her, "Exactly, now get over here."_

 _She approached him, slightly cautious. His large hands grasped hers and swiftly brought their bodies together, a mesh of arms and legs. She was pressed against him, his body warm beneath hers and she found herself melting._

Emma stopped in the middle of the block. She stood in the darkness, the inky blackness pressing heavy around her. She struggled to breathe. Her gasps were ragged. She sunk down to her knees, the sobs racking her body. The image of him wrapped in the arms of the one he loved was devastating. The stabbing pain in her chest was crippling her. She felt like she was drowning and the more she struggled to breath, the more water she inhaled. He would never know what she felt for him. He would never know the desire she harbored. He would never know how he made her feel, night after night. He would never know that she loved him.

 _Emma ran her fingertips along the smooth skin of his abdomen, the trail of hair getting lost beneath the sheets tickled slightly. She felt his muscles contract and she glanced up at his beautiful face. His eyes were lidded. He looked peaceful, content even, and she blushed at the thought that she had created that in him. She wanted him to stay with her, just like this. The bubble that they had created, late nights tucked away in her bedroom, was something she wanted to protect. She pressed her cheek against him, listening to the soft sounds of his heart and she yearned for more. She wanted more than just the bubble. She wanted all of him. She wanted his heart. She wanted him to acknowledge her in the hallways. She wanted him to ask her to prom, or even just take her to the movies. She felt like his dirty little secret, but with her palm pressed against his hot skin, in that moment she didn't care. She took a deep breath, no, she would have him anyway she could get him and right now, in this moment, she was happy._

Emma had been kidding herself. All of those nights spent in the solitude of her bedroom had been a joke. He had never had feelings for her. She was a warm body that he pressed against. A person to chase away the loneliness with. A person to waste away the hours with. He pined after another, she was awfully aware of that fact. She had left her house that night in search of him, in search of that comfort that he had instilled in her for so many nights. She had been wrongfully led in his direction and now she had to deal with the aftermath. She couldn't see him again, not after seeing him with her. They belonged together, everyone knew it and she was nothing but a small speed bump. It was always Lydia for him. She needed to convince herself that being with him would be nothing but heartache for her. She would always know that his heart wasn't in it. That she would never hold his heart in her hands. That he would never look at her the way he looked at Lydia. No, this wouldn't work.

" _Are you going to show up every night? Emma emerged from the bathroom, hair wrapped up in a towel._

 _He nodded his head, his eyes dark with lust as they watched her, "Where else would I possibly want to be?"_

" _Doesn't your dad wonder where you go," Emma crawled up onto the bed, her legs draping over his._

" _He knows that I'm here. He doesn't ask why and I don't explain it to him. We have a mutual understanding."_

 _She laughed, removing the towel and tossing it to the floor. She pulled herself into his lap. She rested her forehead against his. "I really don't mind you being here at all."_

 _His strong arms wrapped around her petite body, drawing her closer to him, "Good, because I like being here." His lips found hers. They were hungry for her touch tonight and she allowed him control._

 _He adjusted their bodies, his hovering over hers as she lay flat against the mattress. Her eyes scanned his face, memorizing every detail. He swooped down, his lips capturing hers again before beginning an exploration of her body. Her thin tank top was pulled aside, baring her chest to him. He grinned before taking one of her erect nipples into his mouth. The contrast of the cool air and his hot mouth immediately started the blood flowing swiftly. Her abdomen was on fire, the passion and desire coursing through her was overwhelming. He traveled lower, his fingers playing with the elastic of her panties. He grasped them, pulling them slowly down. She wiggled in anticipation and moaned loudly when his mouth found her clit. He knew how to make her world explode and tonight was no different. The fire erupted within her and she wanted to scream his name as he had her coming several times._

 _As they lay in bed, him asleep, his breathing deep and rhythmic, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering. She thought of the what-ifs. She contemplated the shoulds and coulds. She pictured what her life would be life if he loved her back._

Emma slowly walked up the steps to her front porch. It had been a long journey home. One that had consisted of many sobs and many tears. She knew what she had to do but she wasn't sure that she had the strength to do it. She wasn't sure she was ready to lose him completely. She knew that she never truly had him, but she did get a piece of him every night and that piece had satisfied her to a point. Would she be enough without it? Would the empty bed shatter what remained of her heart?

Her room was dark. She didn't even have the strength to flip on the light. She sat on her bed, head in her hands and once again let her body be wracked. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, the darkness feeding her misery. The knock was quiet but she heard it. Even through the sobs, she heard it. Her breath hitched in her throat and she froze. The knocking sounded again and she hesitantly pushed herself up. She pulled back the curtain, his face framed perfectly in the panes of glass.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned him as she pushed the window open.

With an amount of grace she didn't know he possessed, he was through the window and standing before her. "What do you mean? I'm here every night."

She sighed, this was the part she wasn't prepared for, "Stiles…." The way he cocked his head and looked at her forced the words to get stuck.

He reached for her hand, pulling her body towards his. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, the embrace calming her.

His lips found hers and he gently steered them to the bed. She knew they shouldn't be doing this. She knew that this was wrong. She knew that she didn't have his heart. She knew that she wanted him and despite the fact that she felt like she was drowning in a world of hurt and sorrow, she just wanted him to love her, even if it was just for now.

 **A/N: Currently, I am in the process of writing a part 2 to this story. I have been asked by several different people, so I will comply. However, quick warning, when I wrote this story, I had no intentions of it ever being more than what this is... so the sequel will probably not have the ending that everyone hopes for... Just an FYI (though, I am toying with the idea of writing two different endings.)**


End file.
